This invention relates to exercise equipment and more particularly to use of audio direction from the exercise equipment through user headphones.
Regular exercise and physical activity are both important and beneficial for long-term health and well-being. Some of the benefits of exercise and physical activity include a reduced risk of premature death, heart disease, high blood pressure, cholesterol and a reduced risk of developing colon cancer and diabetes. In addition, the benefits of exercise and physical activity further include a reduced body weight, a reduced risk of depression and improve psychological well-being.
As such, various types of exercising equipment are currently known that enable an operator to exercise. Some exercising equipment may require the expertise of an instructor or a personal trainer to teach the operator the proper techniques and usage of the equipment. Also, some exercising equipment have provisions for a user to insert headphones into a headphone jack. Some exercise equipment need to detect that the headphones have been inserted. Generally, prior approaches have used switches or electrical contacts embedded into a headphone jack that makes or breaks contact when a headphone plug is inserted by mechanical means. These jacks are difficult to source in various sizes and mounting options.